Started With A Little Camping Trip
by ShaneOmacgirlsince1998
Summary: Steve and his buddy go on a little camping trip and run across a couple in the rural area. But what will happen when they realize that the young woman is being held against her will. Will they be able to save her or will things turn for the worse. This is a two part story. please read and review, hope the summary didn't suck to bad. haha.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I was just messing around trying to think of a really good idea for another Stone Cold fic. Honestly I'm just going to keep putting them out there if I can. Maybe for every story I put out there it'll motivate others to get some Stone Cold fics out there. I am still working on my broken skull one, plan on posting a new chapter shortly. This is just a two part story. Just a filler something that just blurted out. A young woman gets kidnapped by her crazy ex and taken to the woods, while Steve gets done filming a movie in Canada he meets up with a friend from Washington and they go on a camping trip. They end up coming across the victim and her crazed capture. Will Steve and his friend come to the rescue, or will it turn fatal? Please check out my little story and review, let me know what you think. Thanks for stopping by to check out my story here. Happy reading all.

Part 1 of 2

"Today is a beautiful day for a little camping trip don't you think so Abigail?"

"You're fucking crazy! Let me go you maniac!"

"But Abi, I love you. We are meant to be together. There is absolutely nothing that can rip us apart. Not your family, not your friends, not even the police. So I thought to myself, why you were at work today I would get a nice tent and some camping gear so we could go on a nice private camping trip in these here beautiful Washington woods."

"You are not taking me anywhere Stan."

"Oh yes I am. I called in your job and while you were on your way home and claimed a family emergency having to do with your dear old dad back in San Antonio. They think you're taking a week off of emergency leave to help with him. But meanwhile, we're going to the woods. We're going to have a little alone time where no one can bother us. It's going to be peaceful. I personally was thinking about practicing baby making? I mean that's what we were talking about just a few months ago."

"Stanley, we are no longer together. I want nothing to do with you and it makes me sick that I wasted two years of my life with your crazy ass! You think I'm your property. I am not your possession that is not how life works."

"You are very much my possession!" His voice turning very stern causing the young blonde to stir in the chair that he had tied her up in.

Stanley was working in construction as a contractor for a big company in town while Abigail owned a local book store. She would walked up and down the block from the coffee shop in the morning to her book store right near the site where Stanley had been working at the time just over two years ago. He had popped in the coffee shop and started a small conversation eventually winning her heart over. He showered her with gifts and she couldn't refuse his intense personality. It was only a year later that he had proposed and she said yes. They had moved into his nice three story house he worked very hard for. Life was going very well, but it was only mere months later that things started turning for the worse. She wasn't able to go out with friends. When they went out, he didn't like it when a man even looked in her direction. It was difficult but she gave him chances to maybe cool down. But suddenly one night, things were determined when he laid a hand on her bruising her face and her heart. The next day she had her stuff packed and had a couple friends help her leave the house. She stayed with friends and then got an apartment of her own near her book store. Of course things didn't get much easier as he started stalking her. He would call her personal phone and at work all the time. Things were getting much too difficult and she was going to have to file for a restraining order. Unfortunately with him constantly watching her, he was not going to let that happen.

"Come on beautiful, I've got everything all set up and ready to go." He untied her ropes and instructed her not to fight or scream as the punishment would be very severe. She sadly had to comply with him. There was nothing she could do, she had to play it calm and see if there was something she could so. Right now it would be best to cooperate with him and maybe nothing too bad would happen. She got in the passenger seat of his pick-up truck that had all the camping gear in the bed. She had no idea where they were going but she made sure to make note in case they happen to run into anybody.

Meanwhile, Steve was driving in his big pick-up truck entering the Washington State border from Canada. He had been filming a movie up in Vancouver when he got a call from a long time friend begging him to go on a nice camping trip in his neck of the woods in northern Washington. Steve had some time and arranged for it to happen. He had some on his gear sent to his buddy at his home so it would be ready in time when he arrived. His friend Jerry was an avid hunting guy and they met years ago through other friends and connected on their shared interests. Steve hadn't seen Jerry in a good few years. It was only about a half an hour before he was going to arrive at Jerry's home. Steve really felt that he needed this. It had been a very crazy year. Things were going really well at the Broken Skull Ranch but it was yet another marriage that had failed. Between his ranch and movies, it was hard for him to be constantly going back and forth from California and Texas. Steve had such a hard time finding the right relationship. Whether it was merely falling out of love with his high school sweetheart or having a falling out with his second wife and the drama of the times with Debra, he thought for sure things were going to be different with Kristin. She was a woman that had her stuff together and they had plenty in common, but she just didn't want to continue with their lifestyle. It was nearly six months ago that divorce was filed and shortly after, finalized. Maybe this camping trip was going to help get things off of his mind that much more. He needed to go back to doing things he loved and being around great friends. Of course after being single again, woman would practically throw themselves at him, but he wasn't messing around anymore. He was going to make damn sure he didn't mess it up again. He was going to find the right woman. A woman, who liked some of the same things as him…A woman who had patience, a sweet woman who cared about friends and family, one who could handle his crazy lifestyle and maybe join in. Hell, he would even consider having kids.

The truck pulled into the rural camp sight and they were not visible for miles. Abigail didn't say a word the entire ride there. She just observed her surrounding and took in everything. It didn't look like people had been around the area they were at for a long time. She looked very worried, but again had no choice. She had to help set up the tent. She was grabbing the food and the sleeping gear while he was getting a fire going.

"Stanley you don't need to do this. There are other ways we can resolve this."

"Oh really Abigail? Because I'm pretty sure this is your fault. We were perfectly happy until one little incident and you had to panic and run away causing this. You're a stupid woman and you had it really good. Now we have to do things my way."

"We always did things your way Stan! Everywhere we went, everywhere we ate. I couldn't talk to my family and my friends. Hell I was surprised you didn't make me give up my business."

"Oh believe me sweetheart that was coming. You didn't need to go to work. You were going to cook my meals and raise our perfect children…and don't you ever talk back to me again!" He raised his hand slapping her violently across the face leaving a brutal mark instantly. She fought back the tears and said nothing more.

Steve pulled into the driveway and Jerry was waiting by the door. Steve approached him and shook hands and shared a quick manly hug.

"Jerry Evans you son of bitch. How the hell are you? It's been way too long."

"It sure had Steve, I'm so glad you could make it."

"Hey man, me too. I needed to get out and have a little fun. How's that kid of yours doing?"

"Still serving our fine country as we speak."

"Well that's great; I sure hope he gets home safely."

"You and me both brother. Hey I'm really sorry to hear about Kristin. I thought you finally found the right one."

"Believe me Jerry, I thought I did too. But it wasn't fair to her to drag her around all the time when she wasn't truly happy and I can't just stop doing all I'm doing either."

"Yeah, I think there could have been a little more understanding there as well."

"Well, I guess it's just a matter of opinion."

"So I talked to my brother and he heard about a great spot just a few miles down the road where we could set up tomorrow."  
"Oh really? We're not going to go to your usually spot?"

"I thought about it, but Kevin said it was a great spot that I might want to change it to my new spot."

"Oh, well then I guess we should check it out. It ain't no never mind to me."

"It's pretty late, I think we should head to sleep we got an early morning."

"Sound good, I'll naturally be up around six anyway."

"Alright, just up the stairs to the left is the guest room."

"Perfect, thank you Jerry.

"It's turning into night; we should probably turn in my love."

"Don't call me that. Don't call me your love or any other pet names. I want nothing to do with you. I'm here against my will and the thought of sleeping the same tent let alone being around you makes me sick to my stomach."

"I would recommend that you not talk to me like that anymore. I don't want to have to raise my hand to you again."

"You know, you really are a piece of shit. You are the lowest of low."

She was taken aback when he raised his hand and punched her in the face. She fell to the ground and put her hand to her face tears welling up in her eyes. Her blonde locks a mess in front of her face as she looked up at the evil man she claimed to once love. The look in his eyes was very scary. She had seen him angry on multiple occasions, but had never seen that look in his eyes before. She had no idea what it meant. Was he here to hurt her? Or even worse…kill her? She slowly got up and composed herself and went inside the tent. She was truly afraid of what was going to happen next. Was he was going to try anything? Soon she would find out when he followed her inside. He grabbed her face and looked at his handy work.

"Do you think I like doing this? I hate doing that to that pretty little face of yours. But you just need to learn to listen and we wouldn't have this problem sweetheart. Listen, get some rest tonight and we'll get an early start and maybe we can go for a nice peaceful walk and have a little picnic by the water, wouldn't that be nice?"

"Yes, mm-hmmm." She reluctantly nodded her head in agreement.

The morning sun made its way through the tent and Abigail woke up and was saddened to relive her nightmare all over. She was hoping that it was a bad dream that she was having. She looked over to see Stanley still soundly sleeping. She looked around and thought for a second. She slowly crept out of her sleeping bag and carefully went to open the tent. She was breathing heavily trying hard not to wake him up. She remembered him being a light sleeper. She managed to be successful and crawled out of the tent. She looked to her left and right and started running. She was frantic not knowing where she was or which direction it was best to go. She tripped over a tree limp coming from the ground and fell hard to the ground making it difficult for her to get back up. She fought it hard and made her way to her feet but had to stop dead in her tracks when she heard the clicking of a gun. She slowly turned around to see a six shooter revolver pointed right at her face.

"Okay Abigail, this is beginning to get ridiculous. I thought we had a nice talk and understanding of how things were going to play around here. I hate it when I have to get physical with you, but I most certainly did not want to resort to using my little friend here."

"Stanley that's not a friend, that's a gun. You need to put that away."

"I really don't think that would be a good idea right now. I would really like to make sure that we're on the same page. I was going to take you for a romantic walk and a nice little picnic by the water and you want to run away from me? You want to leave me?"

"Listen Stan, I'll go back to the camp site okay? Just please put away the gun."

"Started walking princess."

Steve and Jerry had got an early start and got on the road and it wasn't too long before they made it to the camp sight. They pulled into the spot where Jerry's brother Kevin recommended. They grabbed the gear and prepared for their nearly half a mile walk. They started on their way and Steve stopped Jerry in his tracks by putting his hand on Jerry's chest.

"Whoa, what's up man?" Jerry looked confused.

Steve pointed to their left. Jerry noticed the truck hidden behind a bunch of brush.

"That's kind of weird don't you think? Looks like it's purposely covered."

"Yeah, maybe we should go check it out. At least get the plate number to be on the safe side." Jerry said with concern.

"There's no way you were a cop for twenty years." Steve responded sarcastically at his friends instincts.

They walked over to the truck and peaked inside. They didn't see anything suspicious. Jerry took down the make model and plate number. He brought his satellite phone with him in case there was bad reception. They went back to their stuff and went on their way.

"That's just really weird, Kevin said that nobody had been out here he could tell by the condition on the area."

"Well are they not allowed to be out here?"

"I don't think its private property."

"Maybe we'll run into whoever it is when we go fishing or something?" Steve said.

They went back to their stuff and continued on to their camp sight. They got their tents set up and a nice fire going. Steve honestly couldn't wait to go fishing; he grabbed his pole and made his way to the lake that was nearby. Jerry stayed behind and finished setting things up and called in his old department to get a plate check on that truck they saw. Steve was only going to fish for an hour or so.

Steve spotted the lake and made his way to a nice spot. He took a deep breath of fresh air and enjoyed the moment. Now he was hoping that he was going to catch a nice dinner for him and Jerry. He threw out his line and relaxed on a nice big rock.

Abigail and Stanley were walking along; they had just got done eating by the lake. Abigail and walking a step ahead of Stanley just hoping that maybe she would spot something or someone that would help her get out of this situation. They were still about a half mile away from their camp site. She was walking with a tiny limp from tripping over that tree limb earlier. They continued on still walking along the lake side back to camp when Stanley saw a man fishing ahead of them. He grabbed Abigail by the hand and pulled her close to him. He covered her mouth so she couldn't make any noises.

"There is a man over there, if you tell him anything suspicious or give him any signals that there is something wrong then you will cost him his life and I will shoot him. Do you understand me?"

He releases his hand from her mouth and she took a deep breath. "Yes, I understand."

"Move." He instructed firmly.

Steve was reeling in a fish when he heard a noise behind him. He thought maybe it was Jerry coming out to join him but he didn't think Jerry knew the exact spot he went to. He turned around and saw the couple walking past them. It was a tall dark haired gentleman with a solid medium build and a petite good looking blonde along with him.

"Well hello their folks, didn't know there was anyone else out here?" Steve played a little dumb knowing that they had to belong to that truck him and Jerry saw earlier.

"Hey their friend, any good fishing today?" Stanley asked trying to act natural.

"Yeah, I got a few. Looks like I'll be having a nice dinner tonight eh?" Steve joked a little.

"Yeah, good to survive off of nature."

"Who's your little friend here? She's awful quiet?"

"Oh, this is Abi my fiancé. We're just out here taking a nice little trip alone before we get married next week."

"Well that's real nice. I'm kind of surprised you're moving around in those shoes though Abi. With the terrain out here. It's best to have boots."

Abigail looked down at her basic tennis shoes that weren't even considered good running shoes. She tried not to look nervous afraid he would pick up on something being wrong. Stanley stepped forward.

"Actually I surprised her with the trip. Silly me it slipped my mind and I completely forgot to get her some practical boots." He playfully slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Well before walking around darlin.' I wouldn't want to see you get hurt."

"Thank you for your concern, she'll be fine. We better head back though. We got to go check on our little fire back at camp huh sweetheart?"

"Yeah, it could be out. We haven't maintained it since we got here yesterday." She hoped by saying they got there yesterday that maybe the gentleman would take in that information.

"Well, my name is Steve. It was nice meeting ya'll."

"You too, Stanley is the name. Take her easy partner."

Stanley waved and they went on their way. Abigail looked back at Steve one more time and gave him an odd smile. Steve thought it was kind of strange. He thought about it for a minute and then shrugged it off as he got ready to head back to his camp site. He grabbed his pole and bucket of fish and made the walk back.

Steve set down his stuff, they were going to keep their fish in a big bucket and de-scale them as needed for food if they wanted.

"Hey I think I bumped into who owns that truck."

"Really?" Jerry looked up in interest.

"Yeah, I was just finishing up and this couple was walking past. I talked to them for a couple minutes. They were a little strange. The guy was not dressed for hiking and the woman had crappy tennis shoes on. They didn't look like they were prepared for a camping trip. The whole situation was kind of weird. She was very quiet and didn't say very much. He seemed to be a little dominant of her. She was timid sort of. Pretty little thing too. He said something about surprising her with this trip. They're getting married next week."

"Oh, yeah that's interesting. Well I called in about the plate but I probably won't hear anything until tomorrow. Do you think they're still going to be here?"

"I don't know, I tried not to spook them. I didn't tell them where our camp site is and they don't know about you either."

"Good, that was smart."

"Also, she said they arrived here yesterday. "

"Okay, good. Well hopefully we're just being paranoid and nothing is really wrong."

"Yeah, I hope so too. Meanwhile, I got us a few fish."

"Alright, way to go."

Stanley and Abigail arrived back at the site.

"You did a great job back there; I don't think he noticed a thing."

"Me either, do you think he's was camped somewhere? Or was he maybe just fishing?"

"I'm not sure, just keep quiet and be a good little girl and we won't have problems and we won't lose lives. Do you hear me?"

"Yes Stanley I hear you, I'm going to go lie down. My ankle really hurts."

"Okay, I'll tend to the fire."

Okay everyone, I think we'll leave it there for part 1. Going to try and figure out where I want to go with this and I'll try to get an update for you soon on part 2 so stay tuned. Please read and review and let me know what you think of my little story here. My other Stone Cold is still in the works as I mentioned above. If I keep feeling the love and no writers block, the stories will keep coming. Happy ready all!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, here's the second part for the Camping trip story. Metalgrl29, I know you wanted me to make it a three part story or longer but I started working on my next story which I'm pretty excited about. Thank you for the review and the followers as well. Enjoy!

Part 2

Abigail woke up and saw the Stanley was not in the tent. She had trouble sleeping last night. She kept thinking of the man she saw fishing yesterday. She was hoping that he was still here and he was going to rescue her. She felt silly that she had a dream that he did. He came storming in the tent and beat the shit out of Stanley and grabbed Abigail bridal style and whisked her away. You know like one of those cheesy little fantasies. He was so strong and good looking. More of her type if you asked her. He was really sweet yesterday when showing concern about her outer wear. She had to find a way to see if he was still here. Maybe she could say she left something in the truck? Oh but he wouldn't let her wonder off by herself. Maybe he would let her go to the bathroom and she could peak around hopefully she could see something in a matter of minutes. She walked outside of the tent and saw Stanley making breakfast.

"Good morning sweetheart, it's about time you woke up. I thought I would make us a nice breakfast."

Abigail put on a fake smile. "Stanley I need to go to the bathroom."

"Just go over there."

"I don't have to just pee."

"Okay, you go over there behind the tent. But don't you dare try anything. I will check on you and I will find you."

She went over behind the tent. He was still consumed with cooking breakfast. She looked around and couldn't see anything. She slowly crept away further trying to be very quiet. She saw an opening down a hill about fifty feet away and looked down. She focused in and saw two guys with a couple of tents and a fire. She was pleased to recognize one of them as that good looking guy fishing yesterday. She took a big rock and threw it down the hill hoping that they would notice it. She grabbed a couple more rocks and threw them down as well just to be on the safe side. She waited and saw the other guy look in the direction of the rocks. But she had to get back to the camp site before Stanley noticed. She quickly and carefully made her way back. Luckily Stanley had no clue she was gone.

Steve and Jerry were eating some breakfast when Jerry heard some noise to their left. He looked over and saw some rocks falling down the hill. He set down his plate.

"That's weird."  
"What?" Steve asked.

"There are some rocks falling down the hill over there. That was random."

"Could it be a rock slide of some sort?"

"Not out here, it hasn't rained since we've been here and the ground isn't wet so it can't be that."

"Where did they come from?"

"Over there."

"Well maybe we should go check it out." Steve said.

"Yeah."

They were about to get ready when Jerry's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Jerry?"

"Yeah."

"I'm calling in regard to that plate number."

"Do you have anything good?"

"The plate is under the name Stanley Richards. He lives in Everett Washington."

"Is there anything on this guy?"

"He doesn't have a rap sheet, but he does have a restraining order pending on him. It hadn't been served because he hasn't been at his job in a few days."

"A restraining order? Do you have the name of who it's protecting?"

"Its for an Abigail Matthews."

"Okay, thank you."

Jerry hung up the phone and gave Steve a serious look.

"What?"

"I think we have a problem."

"What's the problem?"

"What was the name of that woman you saw with that guy yesterday?"

"His name was Stanley and her name was Abigail." Steve responded

"Oh shit."

"What?"

"He has a pending restraining order against him filed by her. I don't know if she's here willingly."

"Well we have to do something." Steve looked worried.

"Let's go look around. We got to make sure that truck is still here."

They went back to their truck and Jerry had a small pistol under his seat. He grabbed that and it in the back of his belt. Steve gave him a silly look. Jerry had a nice buck knife and tossed it to Steve. They carefully went over to the truck.

"Okay Jerry, they're still here. We have to find them."

"Do you think that might have been her tossing the rocks down the hill?"

"I don't know, what are the chances. Why wouldn't she just call for help? We would've heard her."

"Maybe she wasn't able to yell, what if he was close by her."

"Yeah, you could be right." Steve agreed.

They went along a vague pathway from the truck. They were hoping that maybe it would lead it to them. They were walking for not even a mile when they lucked out. Stanley was working on the fire and Abigail was sitting near the tent looking very sad and miserable. Steve couldn't help but admire her beauty. Yeah she was a good few years younger. But she was a very beautiful woman. She had long honey blonde hair and a flattering figure. When he bumped into her yesterday, she had pretty eyes and figured she had a nice smile but her behavior just seemed off.

"Steve, I'm going to go over to that side of their camp. Try to get close to her and get her attention. See you if you can get her to come with you."

"Okay."

They quietly went to their designated spot. Jerry was watching Stanley closely while Steve was getting closer and closer to Abigail. She was walking over to the side of the tent to get more wood for Stanley as he requested and was luckily going towards Steve. She bent down to grab the wood when Steve made a tiny noise to get her attention.

"Oh my gosh." She whispered.

He waved his hand directing her to come to him.

"No, he'll see me. He has a gun."

"Come here quick, we can run that way." He whispered to her.

She looked back at Stanley who was looking down trying to light a match. She looked to the left and then the right then ducked down crawling over to Steve. Steve wrapped his arm around her. He looked over at Jerry and signaled that he had Abigail and they needed to bolt for camp. The three of them made their way to their camp. She was crying out of being scared. She didn't know when Stanley would notice she was gone and if he would find them.

"Abigail, where are you with that wood?" he didn't get a response and looked over to where she was supposed to be. He got very angry when he couldn't see her anywhere. He went and grabbed his gun and figured she was going to try and find the truck. He ran towards it and was surprised she wasn't there. He looked around and then noticed the other truck. He walked over and examined it. There was some equipment inside that indicated he was dealing with an expert. He took a rock and bashed the driver door in and popped the hood. He disconnected the battery. Now he just had to find Abigail and see if she was with the owner of this truck.

Abigail and sitting inside Steve's tent with her face in her knees crying. She hadn't said a word to them since they rescued her. She ran into the tent. Steve and Jerry had to come up with a plan. Jerry had called the police, but it wasn't that easy. They were going to have to be careful because Stanley had a gun. They weren't sure if he had anything else. Abigail wasn't saying anything. So the police were going to arrive but they were going to have to slowly make their way in and scout the area.

"Steve, stay here and watch Abigail. I'm going to run to the truck and make sure everything is okay."

"Okay."

Jerry went in the direction of the truck and Steve went inside the tent to check on Abigail. She was laying down still crying. Steve sat down next to her. She sat up and wiped away some of her tears.

"Are you okay in here honey?"

She started to cry again as he wrapped his arms around her holding her tight. "It's going to be okay, we're going to do everything to keep you safe."

"I can't believe you saved me."

"Well lucky for you my friend is a veteran cop. Things did seem a little suspicious yesterday when I saw you two. So what's the deal?"

"That bastard kidnapped me the other day. Got me off work so they wouldn't go looking for me. I don't know what I would do if you guys weren't out here. I could be dead. I'm so scared Steve, I just want this to be over." She buried her face in his chest crying and he held her close.

"It's going to be okay sweetheart. I won't let him touch you."

"I just want you to be careful. If he finds us, I don't want him to shoot either of you. I couldn't live with myself if someone innocent got hurt."

"Well I would feel pretty awful if something happened to a sweet little thing like you."

His very strong southern accent was very strong. They were looking into each other's eyes. He had his arms wrapped around her waist. She had her arms around his neck. They just keep looking into each other's eyes for a few more seconds when they both without even really knowing it slowly moved in closer connecting their lips. He pulled her closer to his body as their sweet little kiss turned passionate. He then positioned them to lie down with him on top of her still kissing. His left hand was on her waist and he started to move it up towards her breasts when they both heard someone outside the tent. They immediately separated from each other and were relieved it was Jerry.

"Hey, you two okay in here." They both tried not to look guilty.

"We're okay in here. I've just been trying to calm her down is all." Steve responded trying to sound innocent.

"Listen, we have a problem. The police are on their way but I'm not sure when they'll break through especially since we don't know where Stanley is. But it's worse now; he found our truck and slashed the tires."

"Oh my god, he's going to come and get me! Please, you have to let me go before he try and hurts you guys. He's crazy and completely out of control." She started to panic.

Steve held onto her. "Don't worry honey; he's not going to hurt you. We just need to come up with a plan. Do we want to stay here? Or try and hide out somewhere?"

"Steve, you and Abigail stay in here. I'm going to hide out just outside of the camp site. If I see him I can take action. I'll have my phone on me just in case."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I've done this many times. Just keep her safe in here okay."

"You got it."

Jerry went off into the woods and found a good spot to hide. Steve closed the tent. He looked at Abigail. She lay back down and gave him a sweet look. "Where were we beautiful?" Steve climbed back on top of her locking lips once again. She tugged at his shirt and he helped her take it off revealing his amazing muscular body. He moved down and started kissing her neck making her moan. "What are we doing Steve?" She muttered out. "I don't know, but I sure feels right baby." He met her lips again and his hand wondering to the button of her jeans and undid and worked at the zipper. He revealed her hot pink underwear. He slid his hand underneath her panties and inserted a finger inside her wet pussy. She moaned into his mouth as he put in another finger finding her sweet spot. She gripped onto his back lightly clawing at him leaving marks. "Make love to me Steve." "Are you sure baby?" "Yeah, I want you." Her voice cracking begging for him. He undid his belt and worked at his jeans pulling them down revealing his rock hard cock. He pulled her jeans off and she took off her top and bra. He got close to her and slid his cock inside her starting at a quick pace. He took his right hand and grabbed at her breast teasing the nipple driving her crazy. "Fuck me harder Steve." He nipped at her neck some more ramming inside of her. She was so tight. "Right there, I'm so close." She gripped onto him again and her walls clamped down on him driving him closer to the edge. He made his pace even quicker finder her orgasm and bringing him to the end of the road as he came inside of her. They relaxed their bodies for a moment and he started kissing her passionately again. They were suddenly interrupted by Stanley yelling for Abigail. Abigail sat up immediately and started to freak out. "Don't worry darlin; I'll take care of this."

Steve put his pants and shirt back on and got out of the tent. He could see Stanley at the top of the hill. Jerry was keeping his eye on everything. He didn't want to shoot without questions. Stanley walked closer to Steve.

"Where is my fiancé?"

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about Abigail would you? Last I checked you two weren't engaged anymore."

"Tell me where she is or you're a dead man."

"She's safe, but she doesn't want anything to do with you. I intend to keep it that way."

"What have you done with her you redneck stupid son of a bitch!"

"I think you need to take that attitude somewhere else son. As much as I would love to kick your ass, all I care about is keeping Abigail safe."

"Awe isn't that sweet. Do you have feelings for her or something? What the hell makes you think she wants to be with a big oaf like you?"

"You'd be surprised dumbass."

"You better not have touched her."

"What if I had already, what are you going to do about it?"

Abigail came outside of the tent. She stood beside Steve.

"Stanley this has got to stop. You have got to let me go. This is getting completely out of hand."

"What the hell are you doing with this guy?"

"That's none of your business Stanley."

"Listen here bitch! You belong to me, not this asshole here. I can't believe you would even have anything to do with him..."

"What does it matter to you? We aren't together anymore. I can see whoever I want."

"I'm not going to allow this anymore." He raised the gun in the air pointing it at Steve and Abigail. "If you don't want to be with me, then you can't be with anyone. I'm tired of you playing these games with me."

He looked as if he was going to fire. When there was a gunshot heard. Abigail screamed and grabbed onto Steve. But it was moments later when she realized Stanley had been the one shot. Jerry started coming down the hill still holding his gun. Stanley was still down. Steve was still holding onto Abigail. It was a couple minutes later when the cops arrived. Jerry had called them when hiding on the hill letting them know exactly where they all were. The cops had detained Stanley who had not been killed by the shot but severely wounded. The cops had arranged for transportation for Abigail to take her to the police station to complete a statement. Steve and Jerry were going to have to do a statement as well. A tow truck took care of Jerry's truck and cops transported them to the station.

Everyone was settling in at the police station. Abigail was finishing up her statement while Jerry was is another room giving his. Steve had gone first and was waiting on Jerry and Abigail. He was replaying the events that had happened earlier with Abigail. He wasn't quite sure why things happened the way they did. He had never done that sort of thing and Abigail didn't seem like that type either. He wasn't sure what was going to happen now that everything was over.

Abigail walked out of the room and saw Steve waiting. Steve stood up as she approached him.

"Can we talk outside?" He asked nervously hoping the conversation would go well.

"Yeah."

They walked outside the station and Abigail leaned against the wall. Steve stepped up to her and placed his hands on her hips and pressed his body against hers. She put her hands on his chest and looked into his eyes. He kissed her on the forehead.

"This isn't going to be one of those situations where two people have these feelings then when the dust clears those feelings turn out not to be much." He asked nervously.

She placed her hands on his cheeks and looked into his eyes. "I'm not sure what this is. What happened between us was definitely intense and I can't explain it."

"Do you regret it?"

"Oddly enough though it's not my typical behavior…no I don't regret it at all. I think there were definitely feelings there. But where do we go from here?"

"I'm not quite sure, but I know I want to see you again."

"Where are you even from?"

"I live out in Texas."

"Oh, so that's where you're from huh?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

"I'm from here, but I've thought about relocating. I wanted to get a fresh start after going through everything with Stanley."

"Well I'm sure you want to get everything sorted out back here."

"Yeah, I need to figure some things out before I jump into anything right now. I don't want to do this, but I think it's the best decision."

"I understand, listen sweetheart if you're ever in Texas come find me out at the Broken Skull Ranch in Tilden."

"I will." She leaned up and gently kissed his lips. She looked over and saw her friend had pulled up to take her home.

It had been about a month. Abigail had sold her book store to her manager and close friend. She decided she was going to relocate in San Antonio to be closer to her family. She found a nice little location to open up a new book store. She was ready to restart her life.

Steve was riding around in his Mule when he got a call on his cell phone from someone at the main building. He made his way back to the building with his dog Hershey. He parked outside the back door and walked inside.

"Hey what's up? You said someone wanted to see me?"

"Hi Steve."

Steve looked over by the door after hearing a familiar voice. He saw the perfect figure dressed in tight jeans and a red tank top with her long blonde hair smiling ear to ear. His heart literally skipped a beat. He couldn't believe she was standing there in front of his after not seeing or hearing from her in over a month. She looked so perfect and beautiful. He had to shake his head in disbelief but was pleased to see that she was still standing there. He approached her and slowly lifted her up in his arms kissing her lips with more passion than ever. He separated from her and looked into her eyes.

"I've missed you so much baby."

"I missed you too." She kissed him again.

"I hope you know I'm not letting you go this time."

"I'm okay with that."

They kissed each other and held each other tight. Steve was speaking the truth, he didn't let her go. Things worked out great. After her horrible engagement turning into an even more horrible situation and Steve having very bad luck in marriages they both were afraid to take that next step. But on the other hand they were perfectly happy with how their relationship was going that they thought why ruin a good thing. Whatever happens will happen.


End file.
